Cuéntame un Secreto
by Charmeinne
Summary: La vida del mayordomo jamás había tenido mucha relación con la no-vida de la mascota de la familia Hellsing,sólo compartían palabras,misiones e intercambiaban opiniones...Hasta ahora,en que compartirán estrechamente una maldición,o tal vez,lo mejor que les ha pasado en sus vidas.
1. Prólogo: Un viento con aroma del pasado

**NOTA:** Hola a todos :D! Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico aquí en Fanfiction, así que estoy un poco nerviosa en relación a lo que pensarán sobre él. Espero que les guste a todos, y si no,bueno, al menos lo intenté TTwTT. Esta es una historia que cree hace varios años, pero que quedó ahí, guardada en mi cuaderno, pero ahora, gracias a sirCJ (que escribe hermoso uwu) la he sacado de ahí, y modificado para subirla :) Realmente espero que sea de su agrado,así que…sin más complicaciones los dejo leyendo el prólogo

* * *

><p><span> Un viento con aroma del pasado.<span>

-¡Última llamada! ¡Todos los pasajeros con destino final a Bristol,aborden el tren ahora! ¡Última llamada!

_Londres,08:35 A.M. _

Era una fría mañana de 1955,en que la capital británica se alzaba con su usual majestuosidad,con sus edificaciones clásicas y elegantes,mezcladas a la perfección con edificios modernos y calles amplias e impecables, en las que el aroma a té parecía poder palparse con las manos,junto con el orgullo de la población inglesa.

Las nubes espesas y obscuras cubrían el cielo casi completamente,sin dejar que el sol se asomara con sus cálidos y confortables rayos,con el fin de animar al pueblo inglés. El cielo estaba teñido de un tenue color celeste grisáceo,mientras que lentamente lloraba delicados copos de nieve,que caían a la superficie,cubriéndolo todo con su inmaculado color blanco.

Al escuchar el último llamado para subir al ferrocarril,las personas comenzaron a circular más rápido por la estación,apresurándose en subir a los andenes,cuidando sus bolsos y a los pequeños niños que traían consigo.

Entre la multitud,un hombre de apariencia joven y seria se abría camino. No tenía más de treinta años,su figura era alta y delgada,y su andar elegante. Llevaba sólo una valija,bastante grande,antigua y desteñida,pero muy original gracias a los recortes que en ella tenía pegada.

El joven avanzó hasta la boletería,mientras que cerraba el paraguas cubierto por el blanco de la nieve,y luego se acomodó el largo y fino impermeable color miel.

Al llegar frente a una de las jóvenes que atendían en la boletería,retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios,para después soltar una bocanada de humo que nubló tenuemente su rostro.

-Buenos días.

La rubia alzó la mirada al escuchar su voz, notando a través del humo que ya desaparecía,unos fríos y serios ojos grises,que sin embargo,poseían una mirada gentil y muy profunda.

Carraspeó,sonrojándose.-Buenos días, señor- .Se apresuró en coger el dinero que el joven le extendía por debajo de la rejilla,y le entregó su boleto-Que disfrute su viaje.

-Muchas gracias. - El hombre tomó su valija y paraguas,y rápidamente se dirigió al anden más cercano. Ya una vez dentro del tren, después de haber apagado el cigarrillo, se sentó en el asiento más solitario de todos, sólo acompañado por un anciano de mirada ida y perdida.

Dejó el paraguas junto a sus pies, y la valija sobre sus piernas...

Esa valija. Era uno de los tesoros más preciados que poseía.

Se cerraron las puertas del tren, acabando con las posibilidades de volver atrás, y en cosa de minutos, el tren comenzó a andar, avanzando a través de la nieve ,hacia un futuro incierto.

El humo comenzó a surgir, y las cenizas se mezclaban con la nieve, como bien y mal. La nube oscura perseguía el tren, como si intentase llevar con ella todo el pasado del joven, atormentándole, sin alcanzarle, esfumándose entre la niebla.

Ya era hora de empezar de nuevo, intentar dejar en el olvido los malos momentos, incluso los buenos. Londres lo había acogido con todo su esplendor, pero ahora la ciudad le parecía ser el testimonio más grande que tenía de su dolor.

Sus manos acariciaron con nostalgia la superficie de la valija, pasando por los recortes de revistas y algunas fotografías,y se sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Al parecer no era tan fuerte...los recuerdos lo asechaban, y él solamente lograba quedar tendido a sus pies.

_-"¡Walter!"_

Hizo chillar los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo en que acariciaba sus sienes con los dedos de una de sus manos.

Las imágenes comenzaron en su mente. Sus recuerdos eran como una película que se repetía cada cierto tiempo, sin lograr frenarla.

_-"¿Qué crees que haces?"-._Había preguntado él en ese entonces _-"¡Podrías haber preguntado!"._

_-"¡Era una sorpresa!"-._Aquella risa traviesa resonó en su mente, desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos...Cómo extrañaba esa risa_ -"Tu valija se veía tan aburrida, monótona...Tú no eres así, así que...¡Quise personalizarla! Tómalo como un regalo...y como un recuerdo de mí."_

-Señor...

¿Por qué esos recuerdos tenían que surgir ahora? Quiso arrancar las fotografías y recortes de la valija con sus propias manos, hacerlas trizas y arrojarlas al suelo, pisotearlas hasta saber que ya nada quedaba...Pero, ¿De qué le serviría? Además...aunque quisiera, no tenía el valor.

_-"Estoy aburrida ¡Hagamos algo divertido, oye, Walter!"_

-Algo divertido...-Musitó Walter, mientras que ahora cubría su rostro con su mano -¿Quién me dirá eso ahora?

-¿Señor?

_-"Siempre te ves rudo y rebelde, como un chico genial e impenetrable...Pero en el fondo eres muy humano."_

-Suficiente...-Volvió a murmurar el joven de complejos recuerdos.-Ya basta...-Su voz comenzaba a temblar.

_-"¡Por favor, aléjate de mí!...¡Sálvate de esta maldición!"_

-¡Señor, su boleto!

Walter finalmente alzó la cabeza, despertando de su trance, para observar al hombre al frente suyo ,que le extendía la mano, pidiendo su boleto de viaje.

-Su boleto,señor-Repitió el hombre, observando,extrañado,al afligido joven de nariz enrojecida ,no tenía claro si eso era por pena o el frío,y de largo cabello negro hasta los hombros,atado en una coleta.

-Claro,el boleto…-Buscó el trocito de papel en su bolsillo,entregándoselo al encargado, quién lo partió y le entregó una parte de vuelta ,agradeciéndole, antes de retirarse.

El joven de cabellera oscura tomó aire profundamente, sintiendo que un fresco viento mecía sus cabellos de un lado para otro.

-La ventana, joven.-Habló el anciano, sentado unos asientos más allá.-Está abierta.

-Eh?- Walter miró las ventanas,y efectivamente,junto a él había una ventana ligeramente abierta,que dejaba entrar aquella fría y fresca brisa de invierno.- Oh,disculpe ¿Le molesta?-. Se dispuso a cerrarla.

-No. No se preocupe. Sólo pensé que no se había percatado.

-Ah...Pues...Gracias por su aviso. Walter dejó la valija a un lado, acercándose más a la ventana,con tal de poder sentir el frío en su rostro.

El anciano lo observó detenidamente, como si pudiese ver a través de su apariencia fuerte a aquel niño lleno de recuerdos y lamentos.

-Es difícil lograr huir del pasado a través de un tren,joven...Lo digo por experiencia propia.- El hombre de avanzada edad hizo una pausa,mirando largamente el piso.- Somos el reflejo de nuestras acciones en el pasado...La sombra de ellas.Y lo que hacemos ahora marca nuestro futuro.

-...Lo sé. El viento chocaba contra el rostro del muchacho,como si intentase acariciarle con nuevos aires y oportunidades, deleitándolo con paisajes nuevos y distintos a los de la ciudad...Pero poseía el mismo aroma de sus recuerdos y pasado.- Lo sé...

* * *

><p>Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado,gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mis locuras.Sé que es cortito, pero es sólo la introducción de la historia :9 Por si no se entendió muy bien,las citas entre comillas y ladeadas eran parte de los recuerdos de Walter, voces que hacían eco en su mente.<p>

Ya con eso aclarado me puedo despedir en paz :3 Agradecimientos especiales a sirCJ, con quién he compartido varias ideas y que me animó para publicar esto.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Sólo un día más

Nota: Holiwis :9! Oka,este es el primer capítulo de la historia -apunto nuevamente,el anterior era un prólogo- para que no haya una confusión. Espero que les guste,si es así,pues qué bueno,me hace muy feliz,y si no,pues no hay mucho que hacer,todos tenemos diferentes gustos. Agradezco mucho los comentarios de SirCJ y zeroTT,pues me hicieron sentir un poco más segura respecto a la historia :3 Bien,empecemos!

* * *

><p><strong> <span> Sólo un día más.<span>**

-¡Walter,llegarás tarde a la escuela!

-¡Ya voy,ya voy!

Los apresurados pasos del muchacho se escucharon por los pasillos del primer piso de la mansión Hellsing,intentando llegar lo más pronto a la cocina,lugar desde el cual le llamaban.

Entró,con una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa,característica en él.-Buenos días,señoritas.- Caminó hasta la mujer más adulta,que aparentaba unos 40 años,delgada pero de contextura gruesa,y de largo cabello marrón tomado en un moño,acompañado por sus ojos pardos y sus labios rojos. La abrazó y le dio un dulce y apretado beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por despertarme temprano.

-No hay de qué,Walter. El dinero para tu almuerzo de la semana está encima del mesón junto a la cocina-. Respondió la mujer,con su dulce voz,contemplando al muchacho de ojos grises y cabello negro,ondeado y alborotado.Él era como un hijo para ella,lo recibió en la mansión cuando él sólo era un niño,y le enseñó cómo ser un sirviente,para después convertirse en un mayordomo. Su nombre era Mary,y formaba parte del pequeño grupo de sirvientes que poseía la familia Hellsing,pues tenía aquella clase de atributos que la familia buscaba para cuidar y mantener la mansión.

-A comenzar la semana de nuevo...-. Musitó el joven,que había ido a buscar el dinero del cual Mary habló.Lo tomó,y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo,pensando en que podía caérsele camino a la escuela,y al hacer aquello,aprovechó de mirar hacia su lado,contemplando a una joven que le dedicaba una profunda y sugerente mirada.

-Hola-. Se sonrió con encanto,adaptando una postura más relajada y "genial".

La muchacha con traje de mucama le sonrió de vuelta,sonrojándose delicadamente,mientras que jugaba con su cabello color ceniza,de corte _Bob _con flequillo.-Hola,Walter ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí,tengo examen a primera hora-. Contestó,haciendo una mueca de desagrado.-Pero ¿qué hay de tí...? ¿No deberías también estar lista para ir a la escuela juntos?

-Hoy no. El señor Hellsing me pidió que me quedara para limpiar y ordenar algunas cosas,creo que se trata de su biblioteca,no estoy muy segura. Así que no podré acompañarte en la escuela hoy,estarás sin mí por el día-.

-¿Qué?-. Walter se acercó rápidamente a la joven,con rostro alarmado,para tomarla por la cintura,por detrás.-¿Pero qué voy a hacer en la escuela,entonces? ¿Cómo podré llevarla?

-¡Pues sobrevive solo!-. Rió divertida la muchacha,golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho con su codo,separándose de él, y disponiéndose a irse de la cocina.-Lograste sobrevivir en Polonia.¿Cómo no podrás sobrevivir un día de escuela sin mí?- Le dio una última mirada,volteándose y guiñándole uno de sus verdes ojos.-Suerte en el examen.-Y se retiró.

El joven se quedó embobado con el aroma a flores y aquellas pantorrillas que se alejaban cada vez más de la cocina. Aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño en la mansión era Bettie,llevaba unos cuantos años sirviendo a Hellsing,años en que él estuvo persiguiéndola,esperando a tener una relación como la que tenían ahora,en que,al parecer,eran mucho más cercanos que antes.-Claro... Gracias-.

-¡Deja a Bettie en paz!-. Rió Mary,que lavaba los platos tranquilamente,habiendo sido un testigo de la escena que ambos jóvenes protagonizaron.-¡Eres sólo un niño,no puedes fantasear de esa manera con las chicas!

-¡Ay,porfavor!.- Walter puso los ojos en blanco,abotonándose el vestón-¡En unos cuántos meses más cumpliré diecisiete ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-Vale,está bien. Como tú digas. Pero de todas formas,todos sabemos que Bettie jamás caerá en tus juegos,incluso tú lo sabes.

-mmmh...Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p>El joven mayordomo iba a toda prisa en su bicicleta,camino a la escuela,una escuela privada que era pagada por su mismo amo.<p>

Sus cabellos oscuros se alborotaban con el viento que chocaba contra su rostro,despejándolo y dejando ver claramente aquellos dormilones ojos grises,que observaban su entorno atentamente.

Otro día,otra semana y otra bella mañana de 1946. La guerra había terminado, finalmente había algo de paz para los paises, y en especial,para las personas. Fueron tiempos difíciles, en que,sin embargo,su país salió victorioso. Cómo se enorgullecía de ser inglés,a pesar de todo.

Aún no podía creer que él tuvo relación con la caída de las fuerzas nazis. Todo ocurrió demasiado pronto. Pensar que fue hace sólo dos años atrás.Él tenía catorce años,y fue enviado repentinamente con Alucard a destruír el proyecto alemán en Varsovia. Recordaba que fue algo un poco complicado,en especial,por la actitud de su compañero,pero aún así,se las arreglaron para salir vivos,en especial él.

Claro,hubo un precio.

Sacudió la cabeza,evitando pensar en eso. Tampoco eran recuerdos muy gratificantes,en especial,porque en aquel precio,estuvo el hecho de quedar con una pierna rota,cortes y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Suspiro,volviendo a concentrarse en su alrededor. Le agradaban las mañanas-a pesar de que odiaba levantarse temprano-. Siempre tenían un aroma diferente, y daban esa sensación de tener nuevas oportunidades cada día,poder hacer cosas diferentes.

El aire era agradable,para su sorpresa,era un día con bastante Sol,a diferencia del anterior,y aquel Sol parecía querer darle todas las energías para que comenzara bien el día,y él esperaba poder responder bien a su deseo. Le gustaba sentir la bicicleta bajo su cuerpo, tiritando suavemente por los relieves en el piso de la calle, escuchar las voces de las personas que salían de sus hogares, para ir al trabajo o a la escuela,el aroma a té y tostadas, que a esas horas llenaban las calles, en especial en aquellas que se acercaban al centro de Londres.

Era un muchacho muy observador,que además,usaba todos sus sentidos para ubicarse bien en cada situación que se le presentaba,y poder responder a ella de manera correcta. Aunque no siempre lo hacía.

A medida que las construcciones se hacían más grandes,constantes y elegantes, sabía que se acercaba cada vez más a su escuela. Quedaba algo alejada de la mansión,pero le agradaba un poco,pues era su única opción de salir del hogar Hellsing,distraerse del trabajo con sus amigos y salir de su solitario mundo.

Miró hacia arriba,contemplando las verdes copas de los árboles,que formaban un arco a lo largo de la calle,haciendo que sólo unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaran por entre las hojas.

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos,y ya se encontraba frente a la escuela. Era una construcción amplia,de edificios altos,imponentes y de estilo gótico,rodeada de muchos árboles,en armonía con los grandes patios que la escuela poseía en su interior,con flores y árboles de tamaño más pequeño.

Bajó ágilmente de su bicicleta,acercándose con ella a la elegante entrada,que consistía en un extenso y alto arco,de bello diseño,con una reja que rodeaba toda la escuela por su extensión. Lo atravesó,entrando al lugar,y viendo rápidamente a muchos grupos de alumnos caminando por los patios,en dirección a sus aulas,todos ellos usando los mismos colores oscuros en sus uniformes. Los hombres debían llevar un pantalón gris hasta la cintura,zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados,camisa blanca,corbata burdeos,un sweater sin mangas de corte en "v" y color crema,y sobre ello,el vestón azul. Las mujeres vestían de manera similar,pero usaban una falda de un tono más oscuro,a cuadros y hasta arriba de la rodilla,y calcetines azul marino.

Se apresuró en ir a dejar la bicicleta a la zona dedicada para ello,en una zona cercana a los alumnos,para que pudieran tener un rápido acceso a ellas.

Ya con todo listo,llevando sólo su bolso,fue a su aula.

Como de costumbre,entró silenciosamente,con las manos en los bolsillos,notando instantáneamente a su grupo de amigos,sentados en el centro del salón.

-¡Eh,Walter,al fin llegaste!-. Saludó animosamente uno de ellos.

-EEy!-. Exclamó el mayordomo,divertido.-¿Es que no han notado que llegué más temprano de lo usual?

Los tres muchachos se quedaron pensativos,intercambiando miradas.

-Nop.

-Para nada.

-De hecho,pensé que habías llegado más tarde que lo usual...

Respondieron los tres,de forma seguida.

Walter los observó con gesto desaprobatorio,negando con la cabeza.-A mí se me ocurre tenerlos a ustedes de amigos...Muy bien,muévanse! ¡Salgan de mi puesto!-. Les dijo,haciéndoles gestos con las manos para que despejaran su mesa.

-Bueno,perdón,Su Majestad.- Bromeó Stephan,el joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana que había estado sentado sobre el escritorio de Walter.

-¡Hay que limpiar el puesto de la dama!-. Continuó Louis,el muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes,que ahora limpiaba con su manga la mesa del mayordomo.

Walter sólo rió entretenido por la escena,observando a Thomas,el chico de cabello negro igual al suyo,y ojos azules,quién no hizo ni dijo nada. Era el más callado y tímido del grupo.

Pasaron las bromas,las conversaciones antes de clases,y la jornada comenzó con la llegada del profesor...y junto con él,el examen.

El joven shinigami miraba perdidamente su prueba,respondiendo la preguntas en su mente,como si se hubiese olvidado de que tenía un determinado tiempo para anotarlas en su hoja.

Era extraño.

No tenía muy claro el por qué,pero tenía un extraño sentimiento...algo que no podía explicar. Bueno,de todas maneras,no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Volvió en sí,y tomando firmemente la pluma,comenzó a contestar,ignorando aquellas cosas que su alma le gritaba.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad cubría casi por completo las paredes de la casa,desplegándose sin piedad,avanzando por cada centímetro,marcando su territorio e imponiéndose sobre el resto de las cosas,haciéndoles perder su claridad e imagen.<p>

Así era por los pasillos y habitaciones.A excepción de una.

Una voz femenina,dulce y armoniosa,sin embargo algo raspada,tarareaba la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en la radio,dentro de la única habitación iluminada por la luz del día en el hogar,dándole un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

Era una muchacha,vestida con un sencillo camisón color vainilla,sentada sobre su cama,junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Observaba atentamente a la gente caminando por la calle,y los coches que ya transitaban a esas horas de la mañana. Le encantaba ver el movimiento de la ciudad,la locura con la que todos se movían de un lado a otro,atentos al trabajo,escuela o cualquier otra cosa, olvidándose del corto tiempo de vida que tenían,el corto tiempo que disponían para disfrutar realmente lo que era el vivir.

Suspiró,al final de la canción,pero sin moverse de su posición,acariciando ligeramente el vidrio de la ventana. Hace unos minutos,había visto a un joven pasar velozmente en una bicicleta por la calle. Había sido un joven extraño,que le provocó un ligero revuelco en su ser.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo,Conde-. Habló de repente,abrazando sus rodillas,sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos momentos,en los que sólo se escuchó la voz del locutor de la estación de radio,hablando acerca del clima del día,y el sonido de los autos circulando,junto con las voces de la gente.

Desde un rincón oscuro del cuarto,un par de puntos rojos se dejaron ver,aclarándose después una pequeña silueta femenina.

La silueta avanzó tímidamente hacia la joven,haciéndose cada vez más nítida su imagen. Era una chica,de piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana,cabello de un profundo color negro,muy largo y lacio,con un flequillo cayendo sobre sus grandes ojos carmesí. Vestía un traje blanco,sobre el cual llevaba un largo abrigo y una bufanda del mismo tono,acompañando todo con un peludo gorro,de estilo ruso,blanco también.

La chica de blanco le sonrió,mostrando ligeramente sus caninos.-Ciertamente,ha pasado un buen tiempo...-. Se acercó más a la muchacha,quedando frente a la cama.-Pero jamás dejas de sorprenderme con tu capacidad de notar lo que ocurre a tu entorno-. Contempló largamente a la chica de la cama,sin lograr ver su rostro,siendo capaz de sólo admirar su larga cabellera de un tono chocolate.

La castaña rió,volviendo ligeramente su rostro a la morena.-Y usted no deja de sorprenderme con las formas que toma,Conde.

La pequeña de blanco rió divertida y con gracia.-¿Sabes algo? Ya ni siquiera me llaman Conde ahora.

-¿No? Oh,bueno,supongo que era de esperarse...¿Cómo le llaman ahora,entonces?

El Conde se quitó el gorro,bajándolo delicadamente,al tiempo en que hacía una respetuosa reverencia.-Ahora soy conocido como Alucard. Es un nombre un tanto extraño,pero ya me he acostumbrado a él,y le he tomado gusto-. Dijo,usando sus movimientos como una manera de presentarse con su nueva identidad.

Era extraño ver en Alucard aquel comportamiento tan respetuoso,sin intención de decir algún comentario sarcástico o llevar a cabo alguna acción incómoda. Era como si con esta chica no pudiese mostrarse así.

-Alucard...-. Murmuró la castaña,riendo después de un rato.-Tiene sentido.

El vampiro le sonrió amigablemente,sólo limitándose a seguir mirándola. Ella lucía tan delicada. Si bien,era de una altura normal para la edad que mostraba,por la fineza de sus extremidades,se veía pequeña. Era como si hubiese sido dibujada,o moldeada como una muñeca,parecía lograr ser perfecta ante los ojos de cualquier ser.-¿Estás de visita por acá? ¿Hay alguien acompañándote?

-Bueno,era una visita,pero...-. La chica volvió a mirar hacia la ventana,haciendo una pausa por unos segundos-Pretendo quedarme por un tiempo más,me ha agradado Londres.Y sí,estoy con alguien. John me acompaña.

-John. Ya veo ¿En dónde está?

-Salió hace un rato. Creo que fue a comprar el periódico.

-Oh.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos nuevamente. Ninguno sabía de qué hablar exactamente

El nosferatu de Hellsing carraspeó,hablando finalmente.-Perdón por mi intromisión,pero...Te ves muy triste ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿O sólo son ideas mías?

La castaña volvió totalmente la mirada hacia él,algo sorprendida,mostrando el intenso color ámbar de sus ojos,mientras que cuidadosamente una de sus manos iba a acariciar la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello,en un collar apegado a él.-Bueno...He perdido a alguien muy importante...hace poco.

Alucard abrió bien sus ojos por la sorpresa,sin saber qué decir exactamente ante eso,hasta que notó la mirada perdida de ella,y sus ojos cristalizados. Era obvio que estaba muy afectada por lo que había ocurrido.- Oh...Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado.

-No,está bien. Descuide...-. La chica tomó aire profundamente,intentando calmarse y contener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos.-Tampoco puedo llorar su muerte eternamente-. Hizo una larga pausa,en la que sólo se dedicó a observar al vampiro,sonriéndole.-Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva a su trabajo,no me gustaría que su amo le llamara la atención por haber estado aquí,preguntando por cómo me encuentro.

-Está bien. Te dejaré.Espero que tengas un buen tiempo aquí en Londres,es una ciudad curiosa.

-Heh. Ya lo noté.

Alucard le sonrió una vez más,conmovido por la dulzura que la chica transmitía,que le hacía volver a sentir su humanidad nuevamente.-Entonces,espero volver a verte pronto,para hablar más.

-Lo mismo digo.

El vampiro hizo una segunda y última reverencia.-Adiós,pequeña-. Y se esfumó en cosa de segundos,dejando a la muchacha en aquella soledad nuevamente.

La chiquilla se echó hacia atrás,estirándose cómodamente en el colchón de su cama,sobre la colcha con coloridos estampados de flores,sintiendo toda la luz del sol pegando en su rostro,haciendo el color ligeramente anaranjado de sus ojos verse de un tono oro.

Era otro día,otra semana y otra mañana de aquel año. Las mañanas siempre eran engañosas. Era como si dispusieran nuevas posibilidades para todos,como si prometieran cambios,pero en el fondo sólo robaban las esperanzas de la gente. Los cambios no estaban en sus manos,ni siquiera en las manos de la gente,todo era cosa del destino,ese destino injusto,sádico y cruel,que sólo se dedicaba a atormentar a las personas,tarde o temprano.

Sabía que era sólo una muchacha para el resto,como para estar pensando en esas cosas,pero nadie jamás comprendería la edad y complejidad de su mente,ni la de su alma,nadie además de quiénes aceptaban el difícil reto de hacerlo,como John y Alucard.

.

.

.

_En ese momento,dos almas deseaban cambiar el mundo desde sus lugares,comprender el sentido de sus vidas,susurrando preguntas,deseos e inconscientes promesas a una entidad desconocida,mientras que una tercera alma sólo se dedicaba a contemplar lo que ocurría,siendo un testigo silencioso y cauto,intentando no revelarse ante la tentación de participar,aunque sin saberlo,ya era parte de aquel lazo,que ataba a los tres eternamente._

* * *

><p>Hasta ese punto será por ahora :9 Gracias por leer,agradecería mucho poder tener sus reviews,para así saber si lo que ocurre les va gustando,por si quieren que agregue algo,algún detalle que les guste,alguno que no,etc. Estaré muy atenta a eso :) Nos leemos en otra ocasión! Chauu!<p> 


	3. Autumn

Bastó aquel segundo para que todo alrededor de ellos fuera quietud. Cesaron los alaridos, y el miedo pareció haber huído.

Ahí estaba aquella primera mirada. Los ojos anaranjados se encontraron con los grises, como otoño cuando se conoce con el frío invierno, cediendo ante él.

* * *

><p>(Escrito de Walter C. Dornez)<p>

_Primavera de 1950._

_Alucard acaba de salir de mi cuarto hace unos momentos atrás. Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido podemos seguir llevándonos bien..._

_Me agrada hablar con él. Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece, y según yo, eso se ha hecho más evidente en este último tiempo._

_Aunque debe ser porque, claro, tenemos un tema que nos une. Pensar que ella podría unirnos así. Ninguno de los dos puede creer todavía lo que pasó. Cómo comenzó esto que nos ha marcado._

_Alucard intenta lucir calmado e indiferente, pero en el fondo...No. En su mirada se ve su impotencia, lamento y furia._

_Bueno, no es el único._

_Mirada de almibar. Me pregunto en dónde te has perdido..._

_Jamás regresarás, no?_

_El otoño estará incompleto sin tí._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuéntame un secreto.<strong>

**Autumn (Otoño).**

* * *

><p><span><em>Londres,1946.<em>

-Ah... Dios Santo.

Se escuchó el sonido del vaso siendo ubicado sobre el lujoso escritorio de madera, en aquella solitaria oficina del líder de Hellsing.

Este ya era el quinto vaso de whisky del señor Hellsing, Sir Arthur Van Hellsing, quién yacía cansado, sentado frente a su escritorio.

Bufó, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. Sus ojos pardos, caídos y ojerosos delataban lo poco que dormía, y el cabello algo despeinado y la barba mal rasurada el poco cuidado que estaba teniendo de sí mismo.

Con el fin de la guerra, llegaron a él muchas reuniones, encuentros con Su Majestad la Reina, papeleo y tratados ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que realmente descansara?

Recorrió con sus ojos las murallas de su oficina, repletas de cuadros con honores hacia la familia, diplomas del colegio y la Universidad, cuadros con los títulos entregados y pinturas de sus ancestros y algunas de él cuando niño, acompañado por Richard.

Rió en voz baja, sin poder evitarlo.

Cada vez en que caía en el estrés, recordaba sus tiempos de niño. Nunca fue un niño normal. Siempre estaba ocupado, al ser el mayor, incluso más que Richard, con clases, asistencia a reuniones con su padre y demases.

Richard siempre quiso tener su lugar. Le tenía envidia y se sentía celoso, pues de cierta forma era opacado por él.

Recordó cuando discutían en su cuarto compartido. Richard todas las veces le gritaba que él merecía ser el futuro líder de Hellsing, que era más capaz, y Arthur, con los ojos llorosos, le respondía enfurecido que con gusto le regalaba el puesto, que él jamás pidió lo que le tocó vivir. Y así continuaba la discusión, hasta que los gritos ya se hacían insoportables y comenzaban los golpes.

Era en ese momento en que llegaba su padre.

La solución era siempre la misma.

Llevaba a Richard consigo a su oficina, para charlar con él y consentirlo con algún regalo. Pero antes de irse, cuando el menor de los hermanos estaba fuera, se dirigía hacia Arthur, para mirarle de forma fría y abofetearlo fuertemente. Una bofetada más entre tantas otras.

_-"Deberías sentirte orgulloso de quién eres ¡Asume tu lugar!"_

-Asumir mi lugar...- Musitó el rubio, sosteniendo el vaso frente a sus ojos, perdido en el color ámbar del licor que todavía quedaba en él. Se sonrió con tristeza.-Orgulloso...

-...De la familia Hellsing. Finalizó el lema del hombre el vampiro, atravesando una pared de la oficina y apareciendo con su silueta femenina en frente de Arthur.

-Alucard. Suspiró el Sir, incorporándose y sentándose correctamente en la silla, dejando el licor de lado y tomando sus papeles, intentando ocultar su cansancio e interioridad del inmortal.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Amo...- El vampiro comenzó a rodear al hombre, caminando con lentitud y calma, mirándole de tal forma en que parecía poder leer cada pensamiento y sentimiento de él.- No tiene por qué hacerse el fuerte conmigo...Sea sincero,vamos. El que sea líder no quiere decir que no sea humano...

-Vampiro. Lo calló al instante Arthur, al notar la sonrisa burlésca de la "chica", que parecía gritar con triunfo que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.- Recuerda tu lugar.

-Y usted el suyo,amo. Alucard se sentó sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos, con aquel aire que jamás dejaba de ser arrogante y orgulloso. Urgueteó por los papeles del rubio, leyendo algunos y sencillamente ignorando otros.- La joven reina no deja de presionarle, eh?

-Sólo cumple con su deber, y yo con el mío.

-Mmh...- Se limitó a murmurar el no-muerto, mientras se dedicaba a leer un documento.- Las cosas se están poniendo enérgicas, no? El mundo enloquece cada día más.

-Así es. Arthur se recostó en su silla, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre su abdomen.- Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética nos están metiendo en nuevos problemas...

-Defendiendo sus ideologías-. Alucard se sonrió divertido, escrutando con sus ojos la oficina de su amo.- Ustedes, los humanos, son chistosos... Acaban de salir de una guerra y se están metiendo en una aún más patética.

-Y aún siendo patética, la disfrutas completamente.

El vampiro rió, según Arthur, descaradamente, volviendo su mirada hacia él.- Eso es cierto, no lo puedo negar. Qué puedo decir...Me divierten. Son lo único emocionante que ocurre en estos años. Además, poder estar cerca de alguien que logra mover algunos hilos en ellas es aún más divertido...- Arthur miró intensamente al rey no-muerto.- Aunque pocas veces lo acepta, usted sabe que muchas de las decisiones que toma comprometen la vida de muchas personas, no?... Y cuánta gente mataría por tomar esas decisiones por usted.

-Alucard...-. Llamó nuevamente Arthur, acariciando sus sienes, agotado y algo molesto por el comentario.- Dime. No tienes nada mejor que hacer?...¿Molestar a Walter, por ejemplo?

-No, _master. _Él me ha enviado acá luego de que yo le hiciera algunas bromas inocentes...

-...oh-. El líder Hellsing rió en voz baja, recordando que a esas horas de la noche todos deseaban tener aunque fuese un momento de paz, y aquello era sencillamente imposible teniendo al inquieto nosferatu cerca.

* * *

><p>-Aaarghm! .- Bostezó sonoramente el joven mayordomo, estirando sus brazos mientras que caminaba por el largo pasillo de la mansión, rumbo a su cuarto.<p>

Había sido un día pesado. Tres examenes en la escuela, trabajo en la mansión y ayuda en el entrenamiento de los soldados. Al fin podría descansar un poco.

Llegó a su alcoba, y abrió la puerta, la cual emitió un pequeño y chillón sonido.

Su cuarto era modesto y cálido, y lo suficientemente espacioso para él. O eso era lo que pensaba. Sus cortinas eran color crema, su cama era cómoda y por el suelo habían varias cajas, en las que tenía recuerdos y cuadernos antiguos.

Apagó la luz y corrió las cortinas de la ventana, dejando que la tenue luz de la Luna iluminara relajantemente el cuarto. No tenía claro el porqué, de hecho, siempre que corría las cortinas se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de dejar que la luz de la Luna entrara en su cuarto, cada vez que esta le saludaba fuera de su ventana? Era como una manía que tenía, una manía que no planeaba detener.

Y así, vestido con su pijama, se acostó bajo sus sábanas.

-Aaah...finalmente.

Se sonrió ligeramente, al momento en que sus dormilones ojos grises se cerraban, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y...

-Buenas noches, angelito.

- **¡AAAAAH!.- **El joven se incorporó rápidamente para observar aquellos ojos rojos frente a su cama, que lo observaban burléscamente.

- ¡Alucard,maldita sea! Casi me matas por el espanto!

La profunda risa del vampiro hizo eco en el cuarto, mientras su cuerpo se materializaba.- Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

Walter bufó, pues sabía que matarle del susto era exactamente lo que el vampiro quería. Volvió a echarse hacia atrás, tapando su rostro con su almohada. Habló con la voz ahogada por la tela.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Diviérteme con algo.- La chica se sentó en la cama del mayordomo, junto a él, levantando un poco la almohada, para lograr ver uno de sus cansados ojos.- Tú eres bueno en eso. Vamos, haz alguna niñería.

Walter abrió el ojo al que llegaba la luz, poniéndolo en blanco después.- ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Y yo qué sé. Inventa algo...

-...¿Y te largarás después?

-Tal vez.

-Mmmh...- Gruñó el shinigami, pensando en algo para hacer que el no-muerto saliera de su vida por esa noche.- Toc Toc...

-...Es en serio? Alucard se sonrió muy entretenido, cruzándose de piernas.- Quién es?

-...

-Quién es?

Los ronquidos del joven comenzaron en breves segundos, ya sin poder aguantar más.

-¡¿Quién es?!

- ¡Agh! ¡Tu puta madre! Fue el grito exasperado del muchacho, abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

- ¿De verdad? Oh, nunca antes había podido hablar con mi madre.

- ¡¿Te largarás ya?!

-No lo creo. No fue lo suficientemente divertido.

Alucard mordió traviesamente su labio inferior, al intentar aguantar la risa de ver la nueva expresión desesperada en el rostro de Walter; Definitivamente, molestarle era uno de los placeres más grandes que podía tener.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la alcoba, en el que se podía palpar la furia del adolescente y la picardía del inmortal.

-Has estado callado, pequeño ángel. En estos últimos días...- Alucard arreglaba sus guantes sobre sus pequeñas manos femeninas, hablando muy relajado.- Más de lo normal.

-Y eso qué tiene-. Walter extendió su mano, incorporándose para buscar en su velador su cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor.- Es muy normal que ocurran cosas así en nosotros, los humanos. Somos inestables. Tú tal vez ya has olvidado eso.- Ubicó un cigarro entre sus atrevidos labios y lo encendió, soltando una bocanada de humo a continuación.

-Creeme que no, en lo más mínimo...- Se notó aquel tono nostálgico en el vampiro, un tono un tanto romántico,apasionado y arrepentido-Para ser un mocoso, fumas como profesional. Deberías detenerte en tu vicio, comenzará a cobrártelas muy caro en poco tiempo

-Esa es cosa mía. Todos los fumadores sabemos el pago por el vicio.

- ¿Entonces por qué continúan? Tomando en cuenta el asqueroso sabor y aroma de los cigarrillos actuales...

-Me pregunto porqué...El mayordomo se echó hacia atrás, hasta chocar su espalda con el respaldo de madera.- Tal vez es porque...el vacío que nos lleva al vicio parece llenarse, como una cruel ilusión, y nos hace sentir vivos al desafiar a la muerte en cada cigarro, en cada bocanada...

Alucard miró atentamente al chico, con gesto inexpresivo, pero ocultamente complacido; Era por esto que siempre buscaba al joven.- Así que es eso...

-O eso es lo que creo. Tal vez sea otra estupidez del humano. Una más, entre todas nuestras estupideces . Lo más probable es que esa sea la respuesta. Todos somos idiotas en cierto modo. Ingleses, soviétivos, franceses, _yankees_...Todos.

-Hah! Pero por supuesto, estadounidenses en mayor medida,no?

-Por supuesto.

Alucard rió.- Pero es extraño...Se supone que odias a los americanos, y tienes a una amiga...¿Cindy? Que es yankee. Y se llevan muy bien, por lo que noté.

-No es mi amiga. Sólo somos conocidos. De todas formas, ya volvió a Estados Unidos.

-Oh...lástima.

-A ver...a dónde quieres llegar con esto? - El joven conocía perfectamente a Alucard, y sabía cómo tratar con él.

-A ningún lugar en particular. Es sólo que es tan raro que a tu edad no tengas novia. No será que tú...

-**NO.**

-Pero, hombre, tranquilo! Es normal que alguien tenga otros gustos e intereses! Además, tener otra inclinación se está siendo cada vez más normal...!

-¡¿Puedes irte?! Walter estaba tan rojo como un semáforo, con el seño fruncido y la boca contraída en rabia y vergüenza por los pensamientos del vampiro.

-Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto...- Alucard puso una teatral y exagerada expresión de pena.

-Sí, sí. Vale. Pero ya fue. Ahora vete. Debo levantarme temprano mañana.- El shinigami empujó violentamente a la chica fuera de la cama, cada vez más enrabiado.

-JAJAJJAJAJ!- La figura de blanco se esfumó entre las burlescas carcajadas, dejando, finalmente, en calma al chico, que buscaba descansar, precisamente, de él.- _Fue un placer compartir contigo, angelito. Hasta mañana._

Walter gruñó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos, increíblemente molesto, sintiendo todavía las mejillas ardiendo. Además de molestarle, Alucard había logrado espantar su sueño. Uno,dos,tres,cuatro...cincuenta...doscientos. Fue contando los segundos, sintiendo que en lugar de adormecerse, despertaba a cada instante.

-¡Maldición! Frustrado, sacó de su cajetilla otro cigarro más, y de su velador, un cuaderno de hojas ásperas, amarillentas, gastadas y algo sucias, con otras arrancadas y rotas. Tomó una pluma de su cajón, y casi rompiéndose los labios al morderlos con rabia, la deslizó sobre una de las hojas.

* * *

><p>-Que se ha ido?<p>

La pregunta del joven mayordomo se mezcló con el ruido de las ollas y loza de la cocina. Miraba confundido a Mary, que preparaba velozmente el desayuno de Sir Arthur.

-Sí...Bettie se fue hace un rato. Dijo que un grupo de amigas la esperaba fuera de un café cerca de la escuela. ¿Por qué? ¿Habían quedado en irse juntos?

-Pues sí. Pero de todos modos no importa -. Había un ligero tono desilusionado en la voz del joven. No eran muchos los momentos que podía pasar a solas con la rubia, y menos los viajes a la escuela.- ¿No dijo nada más al irse?

-La verdad es que no. No habló mucho, ni siquiera desayunó. Se veía algo molesta...

¿Molesta? Eso era extraño. Que supiera, no había hecho nada como para que ella se molestara con él. Tal vez fue un problema de amigas, pero eso no tenía sentido, porque acababa de irse con ellas a la escuela. Trabajo? No. No era de las personas que se quejaban por eso. Sólo quedaba una opción...

Alucard.

-¡Mary, querida, no desayunaré hoy! Quédense ustedes con lo que estaba preparado!

-¿ Sir Arthur? - Dijeron a coro Mary y Walter, sorprendidos, pues siempre a esa hora el rubio, si bien, estaba despierto, esperaba en su cuarto por su desayuno, en cama y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días -. Saludó rápidamente Arthur, caminando a paso veloz, viéndose su figura por unos momentos fuera de la cocina. Walter le siguió, corriendo, hasta estar a su lado.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Por qué está de pie tan temprano?

Arthur suspiró, arreglando su vestón marrón a cuadros y su cabello con sus dedos, dejando a su paso un fuerte aroma de perfume masculino.- Reuniones, reuniones, muchacho. Si puedes, sálvate de ellas. Son lo peor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

-Es Islands. Me ha enviado un telegrama diciendo que le ha llegado información de Estados Unidos, información que Su Majestad considera importante. Así que debo ir a revisar los archivos.

Amo y sirviente llegaron a las afueras de la mansión, en donde un elegante coche negro y un hombre de uniforme esperaban al primero.

-Señor. Saludó cordialmente el canoso hombre junto al vehículo, abriendo la puerta del coche para el rubio.

-Gracias, Philip.- Arthur entró al auto ágilmente, cuidando de algunos papeles que habían dentro, dejados ahí por él el día anterior.- Philip. Te dejo a cargo. Las llamadas déjalas pendientes. Telegramas, cartas, todo guárdalo. Los leeré cuando vuelva. Si es una emergencia, envíame un telegrama a la residencia Islands. Richard vendrá más tarde a buscar unos documentos. Están sobre mi escritorio. Llévaselos tú, asegúrate de que no toque mis cosas.

-Sí, Señor. Philip respondió con su acostumbrada seriedad y determinación.

Walter sólo observaba al canoso. Philip era el anterior mayordomo Hellsing. Había dejado ese cargo hace unos años, cuando él lo asumió, aunque continuaba siendo muy influyente y cercano a Arthur.

-Walter -. Llamó ahora el rubio, ya con la puerta cerrada y la ventana abajo, haciéndole señas al joven para que se acercara.- No sé a qué hora pueda volver (ni siquiera sé si volveré) pero en cualquier caso, ya sabes qué hacer si se da una emergencia. Confío en tí. Ah! -le sonrió divertido -Y cuida a la cosa.

Con una risa, el chico respondió.- Claro, Señor. Buen día.

Y con un guiño pardo, los cabellos dorados se perdieron en el camino rápidamente, junto al vehículo.

* * *

><p>El cielo ya se teñía de un romántico tono anaranjado, mezclado con suaves púrpuras y fucsias. Para haber sido un día algo nublado, el atardecer lucía hermoso. La brisa soplaba muy delicadamente, llevando con ella los suaves rayos del sol,y meciendo los cabellos rubios y azabaches.<p>

La escuela había acabado hace un rato, y Walter volvía con Bettie a la mansión Hellsing. Ella iba cantando, montada en la bicicleta del chico, pedaleando con suavidad para que Walter, quién iba caminando y leyendo un libro, pudiese seguirle el paso.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó finalmente la de ojos verdes, extrañada por el rotundo silencio de Walter.

-Nada. No pasa nada, tranquila. Sólo estaba un poco concentrado. Walter guardó el libro en el bolso, alzando la mirada después, contemplando el cielo.- Se acerca el otoño...

-Sí. Espero que pase muuy lento. Odio el invierno. Prefiero mil veces el verano.

-Ah. El joven guardó sus comentarios, pues detestaba el verano, y agradecía profundamente que este estuviese acabando. El fin de otoño e invierno era su época preferida del año. -Que ocurrió en la mañana? Por qué no me avisaste que te irías con tus amigas a la escuela? -Prefirió preguntar ahora, pues ya quedaba muy poco para llegar a la mansión.

-Nada que tenga importancia. Tan sólo quise irme con ellas. ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo. -Walter rió internamente, sintiéndose increíblemente tonto al haber olvidado ese lado de Bettie. La chica era simpática y adorable, pero también increíblemente orgullosa, desinteresada en compromisos e individualista.

Llegaron a la mansión, cada uno tomó su rumbo y comenzó la vida en el trabajo.

Arthur todavía no regresaba, a pesar de lo tarde que se hacía. Aunque no era cosa nueva, habían días en que sencillamente no llegaba a casa.

Philip le entregó documentos, cartas y telegramas al joven, para que los guardara. Tal y como predijo Arthur. Richard ya había ido a buscar lo que necesitaba, y lo único que quedaba por hacer en la mansión era el orden de algunos cuartos.

Faltaba poco para que llegaran las ocho de la noche, y el mayordomo ya terminaba sus deberes de la escuela, cabizbajo sobre su escritorio, con los cuadernos sobre este. Detestaba hacerlos, ni siquiera le importaban, pero el señor Hellsing le obligaba a dejarlos hechos, dándole castigos después en caso de que se dejara llevar por la pereza.

-Ángel.

Habló de repente una voz en su oído, haciéndole apretar más fuerte su pluma y dar un respingo.

-Alucard...

-Apresúrate. Hay trabajo que hacer.

-Una misión? El chico cambió radicalmente su actitud, girándose en su silla y mirando al nosferatu con interés; Las misiones eran las cosas más divertidas y excitantes que podrían ocurrirle, las prefería muchísimo más que a la escuela o el trabajo.

-Exactamente. No suena muy difícil, pero por la información que nos llegó, avanza con rapidez...

Mientras escuchaba al vampiro, el joven se dedicó a buscar sus guantes de caza en su velador, poniéndolos sobre sus delgadas y pálidas manos de largos dedos.- ¿En dónde es esta vez?

-Brixton, y por el momento sólo se mantiene en ese territorio.

-Eso está cerca...Recordó Walter, por una misión que se había llevado a cabo en aquel sector unos años atrás.

-Así es, esa es la razón por la que debemos apresurarnos, si no lo hacemos, esas marionetas llegarán hasta el centro de Londres...Ya estás listo?

-Totalmente.

-Perfecto. Alucard le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, meciendo su larga cabellera oscura- Andando.

* * *

><p><em>Una misión, tan sólo eso fue<em>

_Una misión como cualquier otra_

_O al menos eso parecía..._

* * *

><p>-¡Alucard, maldita sea!<p>

Maldijo el joven de ojos grises, mientras manipulaba velozmente sus cables alrededor de su cuerpo, para protegerse del ataque de los ghouls más cercanos.

Era una misión fácil, sí, pero jamás pensó que su compañero lo dejaría solo...otra vez. Además, lo hizo sin previo aviso, dejando en sus manos el trabajo más largo, y por lo demás, aburrido.

El sonido de los microfilamentos pareciendo cortar el aire se mezclaba con el sonido de la brisa nocturna. Era una noche de Luna llena, una Luna atemorizante que parecía vigilar a todo Londres atentamente, leyendo sus pensamientos y corazones.

"¿En dónde se habrá metido ese infeliz?". Pensaba el joven, descuartizando uno de aquellos putrefactos cuerpos frente a él, cual vil muñeca de trapo. "De seguro fue tras el vampiro...Pero le ha tomado más tiempo del normal. Más le vale no haber vuelto a la mansión solo, porque en ese caso sí que lo asesino..."

A medida que más se adentraba en el bosque, más tétrico y obscuro se hacía su alrededor. Las ramas de los árboles parecían ser largas y huesudas manos, deseosas de agarrarle por el cuello en cualquier instante, y el olor a podredumbre se hacía insoportable. Walter intentaba no inhalar mucho,con tal de aguantar las nauseas un rato más. Aquel olor en las misiones era común, pero en esta ya se estaba haciendo disparatado.

-Demonios...qué asco. El shinigami hizo una pausa, con un rostro de disgusto, quedando totalmente solo, sin ningún ghoul que le intimidara. -De dónde vendrá ese olor...?

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Un agudo grito llegó hasta el alma del chico, entumediéndole hasta el último de sus cabellos y despertándole como si hubiesen vertido agua fría sobre su cabeza. Eso había sido inconfundible; Un grito femenino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, partió corriendo en la dirección del que este vino.

Qué cosa más extraña. Se supone que todos los civiles cerca de la zona habían sido evacuados, con la excusa de un estudio del terreno.

Fue acabando con los ghouls que quedaban en el camino, después de analizar el sentido al que iban, que correspondían exactamente a aquel del cual vino aquel grito.

En poco tiempo ya se encontró jadeando y tosiendo. Bueno...Se lo merecía. Fuerte ejercicio aeróbico sumado al continuo consumo de nicotina no era la mejor mezcla del mundo, que digamos. Se rió de sí mismo. De una forma u otra, el vampiro siempre tenía la razón, y él estaba consciente de eso.

Lentamente, los árboles comenzaron a disminuir, y los grupos de ghouls a aumentar. Acabó con los más rápidos, e ignoró a los más lentos. Debía salvar a aquella mujer cuanto antes.

Finalmente, se encontró con una pequeña y sencilla parroquia. Estaba rodeada de alimañas, que no alcanzaron a vivir mucho tiempo más luego de conocerse con el arma del ángel. Entró deprisa a la edificación, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas mezclándose con los alaridos. En cosa de segundos, las baldosas claras de la parroquia se tiñeron de intenso color rojo, en una macabra escena en que el mayordomo era el protagonista.

Al fin, ya había acabado todo.

Jadeó un poco, tosiendo otro resto, dedicándose a darse un momento para recuperar el aliento, contemplando el lugar. Era una iglesia bastante pequeña, pero bien cuidada. De bancos barnizados, lámparas de buena calidad, y hermosos frescos de figuras geométricas y coloridas, representando la Pasión de Cristo. Junto con escrutar el lugar, buscaba a la mujer, a la que no demoró en encontrar. Unas tímidas y atemorizadas piernas de medias blancas se encogían todavía bajo el altar, siendo el resto del cuerpo cubierto por el mantel blanco.

Avanzó hasta ellas, y levantando gentilmente el mantel preguntó, respirando con lo que quedaba de sus pulmones.

-Señora ¿Se encuentra usted bie...?

Todo su cuerpo se congeló, cesando todos sus movimientos al encontrarse con la criatura bajo la mesa.

Resultó ser una jovencita, de no más de catorce años. Su cuerpo era tan frágil y su piel tan blanca y lisa como la de una muñeca, acompañada de su larga cabellera castaña. Las mejillas rosadas y los labios de un poco común tono anaranjado encogidos en una mueca de terror. Ella estaba encogida, abrazándose bajo el altar, mientras sus fascinantes ojos de un intenso tono almíbar penetraban los ojos grises directamente. El había caído en la perdición de esos ojos.

- Ah...Disculpe,se-señorita...yo...ah...-¿Qué decir en esos momentos? Lucía como un tarado balbuceando frente a la pequeña, luego de tal heroico acto. Conocía a chicas guapas, chicas normales y chicas que quitaban el sueño, como Bettie...Pero esta muchacha...Parecía hecha por Dioses.-Em...se encuentra bien?

-Sí...Sí, muchas gracias. Ella se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos -¿Cómo me encontró...?

-Tu grito...Me guié por él, y me trajo hasta acá. Tuviste suerte.

-A-Aham. La castaña, tambaleando, logró ponerse de pie, con la ayuda del joven por sus brazos.

-Segura que estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente...! La chica se soltó del agarre del joven, pero fue afirmada nuevamente por él al tambalear peligrosamente, a punto de caerse. Se sonrojó.- Lo lamento...Creo que es uno de mis tobillos...

-Descuida. Afírmate de mí. Hay una zona segura a unos kilómetros de aquí. Te llevaré hasta allá...Walter la afirmó bien por la cintura, caminando a la salida.

Entre las sombras de la parroquia, los ojos rojos del rey no-muerto observaban atentamente la escena, desapareciendo luego de unos segundos.

* * *

><p><em>"Muy bien,señorita. Por favor, siéntese y prosiga a contarme todo aquello que recuerda acerca de lo ocurrido"<em>

Fue lo último que el vampiro y el ángel de la muerte pudieron escuchar, antes de que las puertas de la oficina de Arthur se cerraran, con él y la chica dentro.

Habían llevado a la joven a la mansión, para tratar sus lesiones y lo más importante, interrogarla acerca de las cosas que había visto. Para suerte de ambos, Arthur había vuelto a la mansión en cuanto se enteró de la situación de Brixton, algo que facilitó un poco más las cosas.

Ambos cazadores se miraban de frente, cada uno apoyado en una pared paralela del poco iluminado pasillo. Compartían una mirada cómplice, como si quisieran hablarse, pero no se atreviesen a hacerlo.

Walter carraspeó.-Entonces...?

Alucard le miró con gesto desinteresado-Entonces qué?

-Qué andabas haciendo mientras yo salvaba a esa chica?

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Otra vez con eso? Te dije ya que fui tras el vampiro, sólo que tomó algo de tiempo...

-Por favor! -Su tono sarcástico no podría haber sido más evidente.-Jamás demoras más de cinco minutos con el vampiro...

-Bueno. Este tomó un poco más, eso es todo! Era una alimaña escurridiza y molesta ¡como las moscas! Y no sigas con tus preguntas bobas. No es cosa mía que te sientas con ansias de culpar al resto y perseguido, el que hayas estado soñando con lo que hay bajo el vestido de esa chica no es asunto mío.

El joven pegó un respingo, sonrojándose- Y quién te dijo que yo...?!

-Oh, vamos. Pequeño idiota, era evidente...

-No me ha...!

La respuesta de Walter fue interrumpida por el crujido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver la figura del Sir y la muchacha.

-Nuevamente discutiendo? Arthur los miró con diversión, aunque con un pequeño toque desaprobatorio.- Ya déjense de niñerías, al menos frente a una dama, en especial ante una belleza como esta.- Se dirigió con picardía a la castaña, haciéndole sonrojar.- Gracias por la información, pequeña. Has sido de mucha ayuda. No dudes en acudir a nosotros si vuelves a ver algo extraño por ahí. Y por supuesto...-con un guiño y ubicando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, susurró.- Este es nuestro secreto.

Ella asintió.-Claro. No le hablaré a nadie sobre las cosas que ví.

Arthur le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.- Perfecto. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo unos asuntos más que tratar. Fue un placer platicar contigo, querida. Walter te llevará a casa.

-Muchas Gracias, Sir Hellsing. Buenas noches.

Y sin más que decir, el líder desapareció nuevamente tras las puertas. Allí quedaron los cazadores con la chica, intercambiando miradas incómodas.

-Voy a dormir. Alucard miró de extraña manera a la joven, antes de voltearse.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...y muchas gracias! La castaña respondió a la despedida, mientras que Walter sólo contemplaba el extraño actuar del vampiro, sabiendo que algo ocultaba.

El joven suspiró.-Muy bien ¿Nos vamos?

-Está bien. Ya se hace tarde, se preocuparán aún más por mí en casa si permanezco más tiempo aquí...

-Bien. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la enorme mansión. El con la mirada fija y al frente, y ella admirándolo todo, encantada.

En el primer piso, junto a la salida, esperaba Mary, con una prenda azul marino entre sus manos, y afuera, esperaba un pequeño pero cómodo coche color beige.

-Walter! Llamó la mujer, al ver a la pareja bajando las escaleras, extendiendo la prenda.- Este está bien?

-Sí, señora O'Neal,está bien. Muchas gracias.

-Ooh, mi niña! Suspiró Mary, al ver a la chica.- Me imagino todas las cosas que has tenido que pasar esta noche, pobrecilla.-Continuaba hablando, mientras que, repentinamente, comenzaba a vestir a la chica con la prenda.

-Oh, pues yo...Ella se dejó vestir, completamente extrañada, y al mirarse, notó que vestía un sweater de hombre.- Esto es...de hombre. Murmuró pasmada, aunque más que otra cosa, confundida.

-Es mío. Aclaró Walter.- Estás fría, sólo llevas un vestido. No tenemos abrigos para esta clase de situación, y nadie tenía la intención de prestar alguno de los suyos, así que...No te preocupes, podrás devolvérmelo cuando lleguemos a tu hogar.

La castaña tenía sus anaranjados ojos bien abiertos, totalmente sorprendida por la hospitalidad de la mansión -¡v-vaya! Muchas muchas gracias...Tendré cuidado con él!

-Está bien. Gracias de igual modo. Le sonrió a la misteriosa y tímida chica, intentando hacerla sentir más a gusto con su presencia.- Todo está listo para partir.

-ah...Estoy lista!

-Vamos entonces. El ángel vio cómo la chica se despidió con la mano de Mary, antes de que salieran al patio. Subieron al coche y en breves momentos, partieron rumbo al hogar de ella.

Se inundaron en las amplias calles londinenses, siendo consumidos por la música y fiestas nocturnas, colores, encanto y energía.

Dentro del vehículo, todo era silencio. Ella miraba por la ventana, meciendo su cabeza suavemente al ritmo de una canción fantasma, mientras que él iba con la ventana abajo, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo hacia afuera.

-Walter, no? Ella se volvió suavemente al mayordomo, hablándole con cortesía.

-Así es, señorita. Walter C. Dornez.

- Ya veo. Lindo nombre. Le sonrió, mirando en completo silencio al moreno, de una forma, ciertamente, inquietante.

- ¿Te molesta el humo? Fue lo único que él supo decir ante aquella mirada, alejando el cigarrillo de la chica.

-oh,no! no,no,no! No es eso...!...Es sólo que...¿No eres muy joven para ser mayordomo?

-Lo soy, señorita...- Walter inhaló una vez más del cigarrillo, exhalando después.-Ciertamente, lo soy.

Ella prefirió volver al silencio, y al mirar hacia el frente, pegó un delicado respingo.-Aquí es...!

El coche se detuvo en medio de una calle vagamente iluminada, frente a una casa a oscuras, en la que era difícil distinguir las cosas, al menos, desde afuera.

-Aquí? El mayordomo entrecerraba sus ojos, intentando ver hacia el interior iluminado del hogar- Vale...-Bajó del coche, abriéndole luego la puerta a ella, ayudándola a bajar, por su tobillo herido.

-Gracias, Walter. Quedándome aquí, ya no hay nada más de qué preocuparse. Estaré bien.

-Eso espero.-El sirviente observó cómo la chica abría la reja de su casa, adivinando la llave que correspondía entre todo un montón.- Bueno, entonces, ya no hay nada más que yo deba hacer aquí.- Con una pequeña reverencia, se dispuso a retirarse.- Que tengan buena noche.

-Gracias, igualmente ustedes. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias.- Y ella, entrando al patio, volvió a cerrar la reja con llave, siempre mirando al muchacho con una sincera y muy cálida sonrisa.

Walter volvió al vehículo, esperando a que la chica entrara a su hogar antes de retirarse. Bastaron unos segundos para que a la muchacha le abrieran la puerta principal de la casa, dejando salir la luz cálida del interior. Una silueta se asomó, recibiendo a la joven y haciéndole entrar, cerrando la puerta después, llevándose la luz consigo. Walter se acomodó en el asiento.

-Bien, vamos.

El coche partió, rumbo al camino de vuelta a la mansión Hellsing. Todo había salido bien, a su parecer, o casi todo. Ella había quedado a salvo, los evacuados ya debían de estar regresando a sus hogares y la mansión estaba en paz nuevamente. Sólo había un pequeño detalle, que recordó sólo una vez que ya se encontraba en la mansión, metiéndose en su cama

Había olvidado su sweater.

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en Inglaterra, y Walter ya estaba en el jardín trasero de la mansión, acomodando su bolso en su bicicleta, para irse a la escuela. Tenía prisa, pues debía pasar por la casa de esa muchacha, para buscar su sweater y además, aprovechar de preguntar sobre su estado luego de lo ocurrido. Cosa extraña...No le había dado importancia hasta ahora, en que notaba lo raro que había sido aquel detalle; Ella jamás había mencionado su nombre, y él tampoco preguntó, ni a ella ni a Sir Arthur. Tal vez pudiese saberlo ahora.<p>

-¿Walter? Bettie apareció sorpresivamente en la puerta, ya vestida con el uniforme y llevando su cabello rubio desordenado.- Te vas ya? ¿Por qué no me esperas? Podríamos desayunar e irnos juntos.

-Podría. Pero...- Subió a su bicicleta, y sin volver la mirada, partió- Tengo prisa.

Pedaleó rápidamente, dejando atrás a la rubia, y adentrándose en las calles en poco tiempo. Por suerte, el hogar de la castaña quedaba camino a la escuela, así que todo se le haría más fácil y rápido.

Llegó a la casa de ella dentro de unos minutos. Era increíble como todo cambiaba tan radicalmente con un toque de iluminación. La construcción no era muy grande, pero si era muy elegante, de estilo victoriano y cortinas blancas. Tenía un patio repleto de coloridas flores, que pronto comenzarían a morir junto con la calidez de verano.

Golpeó con una moneda la reja, repetidas veces, exclamando al interior.- ¡¿Disculpe?!

-¡¿Sí?! Repentinamente, una figura se hizo ver entre las flores, sorprendiendo al mayordomo. Era la joven, que arrodillada entre los arbustos, había quedado fuera de la vista del ángel.- ¿Qué desea?

-¡Ahí estás! Exclamó él, con diversión.

-ah...sí, aquí estoy...em...-Ella se levantó, limpiando su vestido celeste. Estaba sonrojada, con el cabello tomado en una trenza, y para la sorpresa de él, llevaba puesto el impecable sweater azul. Se acercó al joven, entrecerrando los ojos.-...Quién...?- Cuando él alzó la mirada, logró ver bajo la sombra de la boina marrón aquellos profundos ojos grises, inconfundibles.-¡Walter!

El mayordomo rió.- Sí, soy yo. Perdón por venir tan temprano y sin siquiera avisar, pero lo más seguro es que más tarde no tenga la ocasión para hacerlo. Suerte que te encontré.

-Sí, tuviste suerte! Estaba arreglando algunos maceteros.-Guardó silencio por unos momentos.- Por qué viniste?

Walter sólo se sonrió, sin mostrar los dientes, mirando atentamente el sweater que ella usaba. Ella tardó en caer, pero finalmente notó el porqué él la miraba de esa forma.

-Ah! Cómo lo siento! El sonrojo de ella aumentó, al tiempo en que comenzaba a quitarse el sweater con sumo cuidado. Se lo entregó, muy avergonzada.- Casi lo olvido. Suelo olvidar aquella clase de detalles...

-Descuida, es algo común...Te veo mejor. Tienes más color que anoche.

-Sí. Anoche casi morí de miedo. No esperaba encontrar algo así en ese lugar...

-Supongo que nadie, en realidad. La existencia de esas cosas es un secreto muy grande, me imagino que ya lo habrás notado.

-Sí.

Ambos callaron por unos momentos, escuchando el canto de los pájaros.

-Disculpa...puedo preguntarte algo?...-Walter frunció las cejas, en un gesto totalmente extrañado.- ¿Qué hacías sola en un lugar así?

La castaña desvió la mirada, y comenzó a balbucear, delatando evidentemente sus nervios.- Bueno...yo...

-¡Nicole!

Ella pegó un respingo, volviéndose al instante. Walter sólo volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, totalmente confundido, y allí distinguió a un hombre alto y pálido, de cabello oscuro y apariencia muy pulcra, que le miraba fija e intensamente.

-Entra.

La muchacha tomó sus cosas velozmente, nerviosa, dándole una última y breve mirada al mayordomo.- Lo lamento. Tendré que rogarte que te retires. Adiós.

Y tan rápido como fueron sus palabras, ella se perdió entre las flores, desapareciendo tras las puertas de la casa.

¿Que había sido eso? Fue un comportamiento muy extraño, tanto por parte de ella como por parte de aquel hombre. Walter se quedó pasmado, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos. Al final, al momento de reaccionar, sencillamente volvió a su bicicleta, después de todo, aquellas no eran cosas que le afectaran, no del todo.

Se sonrió con triunfo, alzando la mirada. Ahora sabía su nombre...

_"Nicole"_


End file.
